Arsenal Season Three
Arsenal Season Three is the third season of Arsenal. It deals with the aftermath of Roy saving the city along with a mysterious group of villains known as The Longbow Hunters. Monitored by Geoff Johns and Akiva Goldsman 2021 Cast * Dacre Montgomery as Roy Harper / Arsenal- 15/15 * Luke Mitchell as Noah Pike- * Don Cheadle as Michael Akins- * Vanessa A. Williams as Brenda Cassidy- * Dianna Agron as Laurel Drake / Black Canary ll- Recurring * Alexander Skarrsgard as Sebastian Blood / Brother Blood * Leonardo DiCaorio as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow * Stephen Lang as Slade Wilson / Deathstroke * Sara Paxton as Curare * Chadwick Boseman as Victor Stone / Cyborg * Liana Liberato as Mia Dearden / Overwatch * Alfre Woodard as Amanda Waller * Stephen Amell as Adrian Chase / The Vigilante * Mark Valley as Christopher Chance / The Human Target Episodes # "Outcomes"-Five months after preventing the world from coming to an end, Roy continues to be Arsenal. Unfortunately, Roy's personality becomes darker and he has become willing to kill his enemies. Roy saves an elderly couple from being harassed by a street gang and kills all of the gang members in cold blood. When a thug asks Roy what he is doing and tells him that Green Arrow doesn't kill, Roy slits his throat not before saying fuck Green Arrow. Brother Blood, who has been exposed as a terrorist, uses some money to hire and arm Johnny 'Stitches' Ghetto to destroy buildings while bathing in a pool with Bryce Peterson's blood as revenge on Peterson for insulting his cult. After bombing several buildings, Ghetto demands that he gets paid in two million dollars once a week in order to prevent an attack from happening. Slade turns against the Church of Blood because of their acts in terrorism and goes to Roy and Noah telling them everything he knows. With help from Slade, Roy manages to catch Ghetto's associate Ulysses Armstrong and Armstrong is confident that vigilante could not disarm or disable the missile. Unfortunately for the terrorist, Jessica, who has become Roy's tech support, is able to access the missile's targeting mechanism and redirects it towards a safer target. Roy and Slade part ways with Slade promising to put an end to the Church of Blood. When Roy returns to his apartment, he finds Oliver and Eddie there. Oliver gives Roy a USB drive containing a lot of money that Roy's parents left for him before they died. When Roy asks why Oliver kept this a secret for so long, Oliver told him that he wanted him to come off age and so Walter can change it to a small fortune. When Oliver starts to ask questions about why Roy is killing people all of a sudden, Roy tells Oliver that he had an opportunity to kill Brother Blood, but hesitated, and if he hadn't, then Adrian would still be alive. Oliver then leaves not wanting to have anything to do with Roy anymore. Eddie goes with Oliver and reminds him that what Roy is going through is similar to the situation when Oliver stabbed Ra's Al Ghul to death after Ra's killed his friend Alex Winthrop when he was young. Oliver coldly tells Eddie that he didn't become a serial killer like Roy. Unknown to the two of them, Roy listens to everything and begins to see Oliver as a hypocrite. Meanwhile, Brenda starts working at an internship with Dr. Jeremy Moron and is hesitant to trust Jeremy because of his father. After Jeremy successfully treats a 29-year-old kindergarten teacher who is vomiting blood by correctly deducing the diagnosis to be Wilson's Disease, he starts to gain Brenda's trust. Jeremy tells Brenda that he emancipated himself from the Moron family out of disgust for his father's actions and Brenda apologizes for her actions. In the end, Brother Blood and his cult members are gunned down by Slade. # "Locking Horns"- Roy and Noah take down a group of criminals who were stealing some chemicals from Ace Chemicals. While being interrogated, all of them are killed by a group of ninjas in shadows who slash them with their swords. The JCPD fights them, but they get away not before killing them. Roy, Jessica, and Noah do research on the group while the female leader ( Sara Paxton), whose name is Curare speaks with Gregorian Falstaff, her employer. Falstaff is pleased that Curare killed the men, as he knew they would talk, but he has a new job for her: kill Roy and Noah. The next day, Roy and Noah attend a ceremony where President Stone pardons his son Victor for going after the Church of Blood. Curare arrives. Roy saves Noah's life before they both rush off in opposite directions. Roy suits up and helps Cyborg fight them. Curare escapes and tells Falstaff that she has grown an obsession with Arsenal and wants to focus on fighting him until either he kills her or she kills him. Falstaff is completely against this feeling that this will complicate his plans to takeover Queen Enterprises, so Curare kills him. Later, Jessica, who found out about Falstaff and has decided to investigate him, finds his head laying behind a couch. Curare then shows up, and attempts to kill Jessica, who calls Roy. Roy arrives just in time and has his second fight with Curare .The two go back and forth but, eventually, Curare trips up and Roy gains the upper hand. Curare demands Roy to kill her and Roy does. When Samandra Watson and her associates are being arrested for their malicious treatment of prisoners, Victor tells Watson that he will continue fighting crime despite what she has done. Watson arrogantly refers to Arsenal as a coward for hiding behind a mask and is then put into a cell at Slabside, where several inmates begin acting violently towards her. Victor tells Roy that he will remain in Jump City to investigate who gunned down the Church of Blood. Ghetto spends time with a prostitute, who comments on his accent, saying he is not from Bludhaven. Johnny agrees, explaining to her that he's been in New York. The prostitute then asks him to walk toward her. Johnny warns her that his appearance is a little "off". The prostitute replies that this is Jump City, nothing is off. Johnny comes out of the shadow and the prostitute cringes at his face. Johnny asks the prostitute to show him her ear. He comments on her ear and tells pulls out a scapel and begins to kill her. . # "Moon Of The Wolf"- Roy discovers that Mia is need of a bone marrow transplant and is angered that Oliver has not informed him of this. When Jessica tells Roy that Larry Lance Jr., Mia's adoptive brother and Commissioner Lance's son, was spotted in Alaska, Roy goes there to investigate. Upon taking the Queen Enterprises jet there without permission from Oliver, Roy persuades the president of the environmental agency to help him look. When Roy and the environmental agency president find Larry Jr.'s hut in the middle of nowhere, they lock themselves in when the Werewolf attacks. After the environmental agency president escapes, Roy becomes Arsenal and prepares a trap for the Werewolf only for it to trap a wolf. Upon the fight reaching the Trans-Alaska Pipeline System, Roy starts to get an advantage over the Werewolf. Using a silver net arrow to trap the Werewolf and knock it unconscious until the sun comes up, Roy explains the situation with Mia to Larry Jr. who is reluctant to return to Star City because of his Werewolf form. In order to persuade him to return, Roy promises to Larry Jr. that he will find a cure for his condition. Oliver reluctantly allows Roy to use his plane to bring Larry Jr. to Star City only for Mia. Noah investigates when a vigilante dressed as Black Canary is going after a serial killer murdering prostitutes and mistakenly believes that the woman that Ghetto killed is one of that person's victims. Upon seeing the vigilante in action and upon observing Sara's fighting style, Noah goes to confront her asking if she is the culprit. Sara denies it and explains that she is now spending time managing her night club. The vigilante posing as Black Canary defeats a lawyer who has been killing prostitutes. Cat-Woman returns to her apartment and is revealed to be Laurel Drake. Johnny chastises himself for cutting the ear off the prostitute. Someone interrupts, asking if he's still going to keep the ear. Mannheim walks in, apologizing for interrupting, saying that maybe he has a psycho fetish, and this is why he does it. Johnny asks Mannheim why he visited him, and Mannheim replies he was checking up on him. He is his secret weapon, after all. Mannheim tells him that Moron will soon regret the day he was born. # "Street Justice"- A new vigilante comes to Jump City, one who kills criminals in cold blood. The police led by Atkins and Noah investigate a crack house where several Arabian mobsters were found dead. Amanda Waller and Spyral arrive to takeover the investigation which surprises the police since the United Nations would not normally be involved in local matters. Waller explains that the victims were associated with a Palestinian terrorist group that has selling cocaine to get funding for their activities and to get important officials, such as a shareholder or a politician, addicted so they can be blackmailed. Atkins reluctantly hands the case over to Waller. While hard at work in the District Attorney's office, Laurel is confronted by her father, Star City mayor Larry Drake, who has arrived with flowers and a teddy bear. Drake and Laurel go to talk at a diner where Drake explains that he has taken a leave of absence from the mayor's office to come to Jump City in hopes of reconciling with his daughter. Unfortunately, Laurel still harbors anger towards her step-father for trusting Ivo and outlawing Green Arrow. Drake admits his faults and that he has made amends since then by calling off the police task-force against Green Arrow since this experience has opened his eyes to who the real criminals are. Nevertheless, Laurel leaves her father refusing to have anything to do with him. Later, Laurel learns that a bank robbery is taking place and goes there as Black Canary where she encounters Vigilante. Vigilante kills all of the robbers only for the leader to escape. Laurel fights Vigilante since she has rules against killing in order to honor Adrian and because of Dragon's teachings. Vigilante escapes and Laurel vows to find the gang leader before he does. Noah speaks to Jessica about the case and she tells him that the Arabian mobsters killed worked for Lew Moron and had no terrorist ties which makes Noah suspicious of Waller. Moron is announced as the new CEO of Palmer Industries and throws a party to celebrate. Jeremy and Brenda continue to get closer. At the party, Vigilante arrives to kill Moron only to be opposed by Noah and Laurel, who switched into Black Canary again to fight him. Vigilante escapes before he could be unmasked. Roy returns to Jump City after Mia's operation is successful and confronts Waller when Waller is meeting with U.S Army General Sam Lane. Lane tries to subdue Roy only for Roy to knock him out. Roy demands to know why Waller lied to the police and Waller orders Roy to leave, which he reluctantly does. Noah goes to Laurel after deducing she is the new Black Canary. Laurel tells Noah that she is doing this to honor Adrian and Noah tries to talk her out of it. Noah admits to Laurel that he works with Arsenal and Arsenal wants to be the only vigilante in Jump City. When Laurel asks Noah what he thinks, Noah tells her that he thinks she is trying to help. Laurel then urges Noah to think for himself and Noah decides to talk to Arsenal about it while promising not to reveal her identity to him. Laurel thanks Noah and Noah leaves. Unknown to the two of them, Vigilante has been watching the whole thing while standing on a rooftop. # "The Damage That A Man Can Do"- Ghetto becomes enraged upon learning that Moron has become the new CEO of Palmer Enterprises and confronts Mannheim about this. Mannheim tells Ghetto to calm himself and that things are going according to plan. Despite Ghetto being upset by this, Mannheim gives him an assignment to deal with Scarface and the Ventriloquist, who are targeting Mannheim's businesses. As Noah prepares to talk Roy out of going after the new Black Canary, Roy fights Vigilante and manages to destroy his goggles, causing Vigilante to retreat. Taking DNA samples from the goggles, Roy has Bilal run it through the system and begins to believe Vigilante is Joe Flynn, a small-time criminal with a rap sheet. When Scarface and his group are attacking one of Mannheim's clubs, Johnny and a super group that he hired led by Chill attacks him. Scarface and his gang attempt to retreat only to be at a dead end and where people in black outfits are gunning down his team. Scarface puts up a fight but gets shot down as well with a hurl of bullets. Ventriloquist is devastated. Johnny puts a hand on her shoulder and comforts her and helps her up from the ground. He then tells his men to escort her away. He turns to one of his goons and tells him that she is to be hurt. Chill and his team celebrate in their victory in sending them away. However, they are killed by Vigilante. Ghetto becomes shocked to discover Mannheim meeting with Moron. As it turns out, Mannheim used Intergang to buy Moron out and make him the CEO of Palmer Enterprises, which has become a front for his criminal activities. Ghetto refuses to work with Moron only for Mannheim to intimidate him into cooperating. Laurel is shocked to learn that CNRI (City Necessary Resources Initiative), a law firm that would provide free legal service to people in the Glades, is being shut down after their largest donor withdraws. To please his daughter, Drake holds a fundraiser and invites several of his wealthy and influential friends to help. Believing her father is doing this for political gain, Laurel sneaks out of the event to patrol Jump City as Black Canary. Roy, who is searching for Flynn, sees Laurel and goes after her. Roy defeats the second Black Canary and is then shocked to realize who she is. # "Partners In Danger"- Continuing from the last episode, Laurel tells Roy that she decided to become a vigilante in order to honor Adrian upon seeing the news of his death while training in Canada. Laurel questions Roy if him killing criminals all of a sudden was a result of Adrian's death and he admits it. Laurel urges Roy to honor Adrian by not killing people since Adrian had rules against it only for Roy to refuse. Meanwhile, Vigilante continues killing criminals all over Jump City. Vigilante attempts to assassinate Moron when he is leaving Palmer Enterprises only for Roy to intervene. The two get into a fight, but they are both knocked out by a mysterious stranger. When Roy and Vigilante wake up, they both discover that they are cuffed to each other and the stranger is revealed to be a man wearing a burlap sack with holes cut out of his eyes and with a birthday party hat. The stranger calls himself Birthday Boy and points out that the handcuffs are attached to a bomb that will explode unless they find an electronic key, which Birthday Boy hid somewhere in the city. Birthday Boy then vanishes without a trace. Vigilante believes that they will die only for Roy to contact Jessica, calling her Penny-Three, to track the key's location. Jessica discovers that the key is moving and being carried by Johnny Ghetto. Roy and Vigilante track Ghetto down and are forced to fight him as well as his thugs in a nightclub. After killing all of Ghetto's thugs, Vigilante finds the key and uses it to set him and Roy both free. After being set free, Roy allows Vigilante to leave and goes to meet with Laurel. Roy promises not to interfere with Laurel's vigilante activities and she thanks him for it. In the meantime, Ghetto is revealed to be surprised as to how Arsenal and Vigilante found him. Believing that Mannheim and Moron are setting him up, Ghetto vows revenge. # "Birthday Soirée"- After Birthday Boy kills Bruno Mannheim, Moron becomes paranoid believing that Birthday-Boy was hired by Johnny to do this and puts out a hit on him. Noah, who learns about this after getting his car fixed by mechanic Rene Ramirez, enlists help from Roy, Laurel, and Jessica in order to take him down. The team finds the case to be puzzling since Birthday-Boy would target younger children and is going after impostors which makes them believe that Birthday-Boy might be an impostor. Birthday-Boy later kidnaps a girl named Amanda Grant, who is the granddaughter of a judge. At his hideout in a warehouse, Birthday Boy is about to kill Amanda, who manages to break free and stab him in the leg with a broken chair piece. As he walks toward her and is about to slice her throat with a butcher knife, Roy bursts through the wall, and the two start fighting. Noah manages to shoot Birthday-Boy in the shoulder before being thrown down. Birthday-Boy is then grabbed by Roy. The two then tumble through another wall, onto weakened floorboards to the living room. Noah discovers the basement of where all of his victims are. Laurel manages to use her baton to suffocate Birthday-Boy into unconsciousness. Upon removing his mask, everyone is shocked to discover that Rene Ramirez is the masked serial killer. Laurel confides in Roy and Noah that seeing the way Judge Grant and his family reacted in wanting their daughter back makes her wonder if Mayor Drake would do something like this. Roy provides details to Laurel that after she was kidnapped by Cory, who threatened to kill her unless Drake disbanded the task-force against Green Arrow, Drake instituted a 'shoot to kill' order against Green Arrow believing he is responsible and demanded Laurel's safe return within five days or Nudocerdo would be relieved as commissioner. Roy admits that when he was there with Nudocerdo when Drake did all of this and Roy saw Drake was angered and wanted to kill Green Arrow. Laurel still refuses to trust her father despite what he has done and Roy pleads with Laurel to give him a second chance. Laurel agrees to it out of respect for Roy and later texts her father asking if they could have dinner tomorrow night. Drake tells his daughter that he would be delighted and Laurel smiles. Meanwhile, Johnny meets with someone in a building with broken windows. That person is revealed to have a one side table with outdated surgical tools and a barber chair. Despite the dislike for the disgusting environment, Johnny thanks that person who is revealed to be Jeremy. # "Divulged"- Johnny Ghetto begins to go on a killing spree by murdering Judge Janet Murillo and mob boss Bruno Mannheim. During Judge Murillo's funeral, an attack occurs against Mayor Marcia King by Ghetto. Ramirez then sacrifices herself to save the mayor's life. Roy intervenes as a police officer rather than a vigilante. Noah shoots one of the police officers in the leg when he attempts to escape after noticing that his name tag reads Larry Drake. Noah then threatens to shoot the man if he doesn't give up what is going to happen to Drake. Roy intercedes and Noah assures Roy that he was planning to scare the man into confessing and not kill him. Roy informs Noah that the man is Robert Skiff, a paranoid schizophrenic, and probably couldn't reveal anything. When Ghetto televises a promise to stop committing murders only if Arsenal would turn himself him. With no other options, Roy agrees to it much to Noah's dismay. The next day, Laurel holds a press conference to explain that Arsenal has offered to turn himself in and give into Ghetto's demands. But before accepting this, she makes a desperate plea to the people not to give in to the whims of a terrorist. Despite her assertions, the people demand that Arsenal surrender. Before Roy could step forward to confess his identity, a man dressed as Arsenal dramatically crashes into the building from the skylight and reveals himself to be Adrian Chase, back from the dead. Adrian explains that he faked his own death after his wife Doris was killed by Brother Blood and that he resorted to killing due to a feeling that Doris would be alive if he hadn't killed Blood in the first place. Atkins then orders Roy and Noah to take Chase to Blackgate Prison despite Mayor King's protestations. Chase then humorously tells Atkins that his team will extract him once Ghetto is captured. While Chase is locked in the van, Roy demands to know from Noah what is happening only for Noah to promise to tell him later. Ghetto arrives to attack only for Laurel to intervene as Black Canary. A battle occurs and Ghetto is captured while Chase escapes. Later in Roy's apartment, Roy, Noah, Laurel, Brenda, and Jessica discover that Adrian is actually Christopher Chance (guest starring Mark Valley), the Human Target. Jessica and Noah hired Chance to manipulate the police and the public into believing Adrian is Arsenal in order to protect Roy's secret. Roy is then upset that everyone told Chance his secret even though Jessica believes he can be trusted. Chance then leaves telling Jessica to try not to need him for another year. Jeremy learns that Ghetto is in prison and throws the newspaper into the fireplace, deciding to abandon him. # "Kaleb Chill"- A few years ago, back when Roy Harper was Speedy, he and Green Arrow worked together to deal with Goldface, who has murdered Kaleb Chill, Lew Moron's right-hand-man and a leader of Moron's "Quiet Squad". They both work together to capture Moron and discuss who their next target will be. In the present day, Kaleb Chill returns as a vampire and kills Moron when Jeremy is on a date with Brenda. When Angela is murdered, Jeremy reveals to Roy and Noah that the other Quadrant members believe that Moron had evidence against them and they also believe that he knows where they are. Roy finds out that Angela Moron's killer is Kaleb Chill who has become a vampire because of Goldface injecting him with a virus and because of Chill's genetic disease. To avenge Angela, Roy kills Chill with an axe. When Roy goes to visit Jeremy as Arsenal, Arsenal explains to Jeremy that he found out that the other crime boss Chill was trying to defeat was Jeremy, who was groomed by Moron to be a thug like him and that his innocent, charming image was just an illusion. When Jeremy was born, Moron sent him and Angela away to Miami, believing that Jump City was too dangerous for him. Moron had a loving relationship with Jeremy until he discovered that Jeremy had psychiatric issues and disowned his son due to believing him to be a psychopath. Jeremy reveals that he has been planning to take over his father's criminal empire from the start by using Ghetto and that he knows Roy is Arsenal and has obsessively studied him. Jeremy gives Roy an offer to join him only for Roy to refuse. Before Roy could kill Jeremy, Jeremy reveals that he has Brenda held captive at a location and will die from thirst or starvation if anything happens. Roy is then forced to cooperate while Noah goes to Waller for help in bringing back Ray Palmer. # "Task Force X"- In flashbacks, genius, billionaire, and the homosexual Ray Palmer, who has inherited the defense contractor Palmer Industries from his father, is in war-torn Afghanistan with his friend and military liaison Master Sergeant Lucas Steele, Walter Steele's son, to demonstrate the new "Jericho" missile. After the demonstration, the convoy is ambushed and Palmer is critically wounded by rocket-propelled grenades. He is captured and imprisoned in a cave by a terrorist group called Onslaught, which is led by Khem Adam. In the present day, Waller agrees to help rescue Palmer when Jeremy has Palmer Industries at his disposal and reveals to Roy and Noah that she has started a different Task Force X program that is being led by Lucas, now an agent of Spyral, as well as Jessica. This special program has criminals without the bomb collars and who have proven they can be most trusted. Khem Adam kidnaps school girls from a government- sanctioned school. Lucas gets captured by Khem-Adam and learns that Palmer has been blackmailed by Khem-Adam into creating weapons for him. Lucas convinces Palmer to fight back. Later, the Onslaught members take Lucas to Khem Adam. In front of Luke, Khem-Adam allows a Kahndaqi general to claim a wife from the group of women they'd kidnapped, with the man picking Mesi Natifah. After the general gets killed by Mesi, Khem-Adam gets angry, deciding that none of the girls were worthy of life. Believing that they have to be made an example of, he begins another broadcast, about to slit a little girl's throat. However, before it could happen, Ray Palmer attacks using a prototypical suit of armor, but is subdued. Then the Suicide Squad arrives. Jessica takes the girls to safety and Bronze Tiger takes on Khem Adam. Lucas stabs Khem-Adam in the foot with a knife and Bronze Tiger kills him. Ray is then taken back to Star City and Ra's recruits Mesi into the League of Assassins. In the meantime, Jeremy forces Roy to do favors for him by trying to eliminate Ghetto. Roy frees Ghetto to go after Jeremy, tracking him in the process. Roy saves Jeremy and Ghetto escapes. Jeremy suspects that Roy released Ghetto in an attempt to find Brenda but decides to give him the benefit of the doubt, warning Roy that Brenda will die if he messes up again. Jeremy is later revealed to have knowledge on all of Roy's allies such as Oliver Queen, Mia Dearden, Walter Steele, Simon Lacroix, and Eddie Feyers, promising to have all of them killed if Roy does something wrong. # "Forever Evil"- Jeremy gives Roy a task to assassinate mobster Tony Stucco out of fear that he could bring down his organization by cooperating with the FBI. Stucco offers testimony against other Jump City mobsters as well as showing remorse for his actions. Before he was sent to prison, Stucco had hidden a ledger in the orphanage where Roy briefly resided following his parents' deaths; the ledger contains incriminating information about the Mafia's operations in Jump City. Stucco plots to remove the ledger from the orphanage before it is demolished and contracts the Demolition Team to demolish it. This is a part of Stucco's plan to blackmail the other Jump City crime lords into serving him. Eddie Feyers comes to Jump City to speak with Allan Welles, the judge presiding over the case, and pleads with him to keep Stucco in prison. Welles refuses believing that this would be an opportunity to rid Jump City of the mob. Roy, following orders from Jeremy, breaks into the prison to kill him. Noah meets with Roy and tries to talk him out of it. When Stucco steps out of prison, he is gunned down by a helicopter sent by Jeremy. Stucco's death begins to give Roy closure. Noah tells Roy that he knew nothing about Stucco's murder and tells him that him being judge, jury, and executioner will not bring back Adrian, Doris, and Roy's parents. In the meantime, Palmer returns home much to Jeremy's dismay and announces that Palmer Industries will no longer manufacture weapons. Ray's uncle Jarvis, the company's manager, advises Ray that this may ruin Palmer Industries and his father's legacy. In his home workshop, Ray begins to work on a specific suit and armor. Roy meets Jeremy and Jeremy reveals that he sent the helicopter in case Roy hesitated killing Stucco. Jeremy then gives Roy a new task: to eliminate Ray Palmer. In flashbacks, Stucco was orphaned at a young age when a gang of criminals executes his parents for refusing to pay protection money. Stucco is sent to an orphanage, where he is cared for by Sister Mary Elizabeth. She tries to counsel Stucco, but he is a lost cause; consumed by anger, he prays only for the deaths of the men who killed his parents. As a young man, he runs away from the orphanage and joins one of Star City's major crime families, and quickly moves up Star City's criminal food chain. Stucco attempts to offer protection to Haley's Circus only for Mr. Haley to refuse since he is an honest businessman. He kills a couple named John and Mary Harper as a demonstration of power to the circus' owner. # "Dwarfstar"- At a charity event held by Palmer Industries, reporter Susan Williams informs Palmer that his company's weapons, including the Jericho, were recently delivered to Khem Adam and are being used to attack Mesi's home village. Ray then learns that his uncle Jarvis is in league with Jeremy and has been arms trafficking to criminals worldwide, and is staging a coup to replace him as Palmer Industries' CEO. Palmer dons his new armor and flies back to Afghanistan, where he saves the villagers. While flying home, Ray is attacked by Luke who believes him to be a threat. Palmer reveals his secret identity to Lucas over the phone and Lucas calls off the attack. While Ray is in Afghanistan, his uncle Jarvis is revealed to be working on a specific suit and Roy, not wanting to kill an innocent, works with Noah and Jessica to find Brenda in order to remove his bargaining chip. Jessica finds Brenda and is able to save her life when Brenda is being guarded by Jeremy's bodyguard. Brenda manages to kill Yuri by smashing a vase on his head and Jessica finds her in time. Ray informs Lucas of his uncle's activities and Lucas as well as several Spyral agents attempt to capture Jarvis with plans to put him in a black site. Jarvis dons his suit which is a black version of Ray's and fights his nephew. Ray instructs Lucas to overload the large arc reactor powering the building. This unleashes a massive electrical surge that causes Jarvis and his armor to fall into the exploding reactor, killing him. With Brenda safe and in Spyral protection, Roy sends Jeremy a video telling him that Brenda is safe and that he is coming for him. Jeremy furiously watches the whole transmission and angrily plots his revenge on Roy since he blames him for the loss of Palmer Industries. Jeremy then speaks to a mysterious group calling themselves the Longbow Hunters, which composes of Brick, Clock King, Count Vertigo, Junior Diaz, Killer Moth, and Red Dart, making plans to end Arsenal, without telling them that he is Roy. # "The Longbow Hunters"- # "Recycled Nightmares"- # "The Lonewolf and The Cub"- Category:TV Series